Benutzer:Mandalore der Ultimative/monobook.js
// http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Helferlein/Navigation-Popups // Navigation Popups, das Allerwichtigste ganz am Anfang // Von Lupin geschrieben importScriptURI('http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=User:Lupin/popups.js' + '&action=raw&ctype=text/javascript'); function siteArticlePath(){ return 'wiki/index.php'; } // Anpassung an Jedipedia function siteBotInterfacePath(){ return 'wiki'; } // Anpassung an Jedipedia popupStrings = { ///////////////////////////////////// // summary data, searching etc. ///////////////////////////////////// 'article': 'Artikel', 'category': 'Kategorie', 'categories': 'Kategorien', 'image': 'Bild', 'images': 'Bilder', 'stub': 'Kurzer Artikel', 'section stub': 'Kurzer Abschnitt', 'Empty page': 'Leere Seite', 'kB': 'kB', 'bytes': 'Bytes', 'day': 'Tag', 'days': 'Tage', 'hour': 'Stunde', 'hours': 'Stunden', 'minute': 'Minute', 'minutes': 'Minuten', 'second': 'Sekunde', 'seconds': 'Sekunden', 'week': 'Woche', 'weeks': 'Wochen', 'search': 'Suche', 'SearchHint': 'Artikel in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia suchen, die %s enthalten', 'web': 'Web', 'global': 'global', 'globalSearchHint': 'In verschiedenen Wikipediasprachausgaben nach %s suchen', 'googleSearchHint': 'In Google nach %s suchen', 'more...': 'mehr...', ///////////////////////////////////// // article-related actions and info // (some actions also apply to user pages) ///////////////////////////////////// 'actions': 'Aktionen', ///// view articles and view talk 'popupsMenu': 'Popups', 'togglePreviewsHint': 'Vorschau in Popups auf dieser Seite umschalten', 'toggle previews': 'Vorschau aus-/einschalten', 'reset': 'zurücksetzen', 'disable': 'Popups ausschalten', 'disablePopupsHint': 'Popups auf dieser Seite ausschalten. Zum Wiedereinschalten Seite neu laden.', 'purgePopupsHint': 'Popups zurücksetzen. Alle zwischengespeicherten Popupdaten werden gelöscht.', 'PopupsHint': 'Popups zurücksetzen. Alle zwischengespeicherten Popupdaten werden gelöscht.', 'spacebar': 'Namensraumleiste', 'view': 'anzeigen', 'view article': 'Artikel anzeigen', 'viewHint': 'Gehe zu %s', 'talk': 'Diskussion', 'talk page': 'Diskussionsseite', 'this revision': 'Diese Version', 'revision %s of %s': 'Version %s von %s', 'Revision %s of %s': 'Version %s von %s', 'the revision prior to revision %s of %s': 'Vorgänger der Version %s vom %s', 'Toggle image size': 'Klicken, um Bildgröße umzuschalten', 'del': 'weg', ///// delete, protect, move 'delete': 'löschen', 'deleteHint': 'Lösche %s', 'undeleteShort': 'un-', 'UndeleteHint': 'Gelöschte Versionen für %s anzeigen', 'protect': 'schützen', 'protectHint': 'Bearbeitungsrechte auf %s beschränken', 'unprotectShort': 'un-', 'unprotectHint': '%s zur Bearbeitung für alle freigeben', 'move': 'verschieben', 'move page': 'Seite verschieben', 'MovepageHint': 'Den Titel von %s ändern', 'edit': 'Seite bearbeiten', ///// edit articles and talk 'edit article': 'Seite bearbeiten', 'editHint': 'Den Inhalt von %s ändern', 'edit talk': 'Diskussion bearbeiten', 'new': 'neu', 'new topic': 'Neuer Abschnitt', 'newSectionHint': 'Neuen Abschnitt in %s einfügen', 'null edit': 'Leere Bearbeitung', 'nullEditHint': 'Leere Bearbeitung von %s speichern (keine Änderung)', 'hist': 'Ver.', ///// history, diffs, editors, related 'history': 'Verlauf', 'historyHint': 'Anzeige der Änderungen an %s', 'last': 'vorherige', 'lastEdit': 'Letzte Bearbeitung', 'show last edit': 'Letzte Bearbeitung', 'Show the last edit': 'Änderungen der letzten Bearbeitung anzeigen', 'lastContrib': 'Jüngster Beitrag', 'last set of edits': 'Jüngste Bearbeitungen', 'lastContribHint': 'Summe der Änderungen des letzten Autors anzeigen', 'cur': 'akt.', 'diffCur': 'Diff.akt.', 'Show changes since revision %s': 'Änderungen seit Version %s anzeigen', '%s old': '%s alt', // as in 4 weeks old 'oldEdit': 'alte Bearbeitung', 'purge': 'neu laden', 'purgeHint': '%s neu laden', 'raw': 'Quelltext', 'rawHint': 'Quelltext von %s herunterladen', 'render': 'einfach', 'renderHint': 'Eine einfache HTML-Version von %s anzeigen', 'Show the edit made to get revision': 'Bearbeitung der Version anzeigen', 'sinceMe': 'seit mir', 'changes since mine': 'Differenz der eigenen Bearbeitung', 'sinceMeHint': 'Änderungen seit der letzten eigenen Bearbeitung', 'Couldn\'t find an edit by %s\nin the last %s edits to\n%s': 'Keine Bearbeitung von %s\nin den letzten %s Änderungen\n von %s gefunden', 'eds': 'Aut.', 'editors': 'Autoren', 'editorListHint': 'Liste der Autoren, die %s bearbeitet haben', 'related': 'verwandt', 'relatedChanges': 'Änderungen an verlinkten Seiten', 'related changes': 'Änderungen an verlinkten Seiten', 'RecentchangeslinkedHint': 'Letzte Änderungen an Seiten, die von %s verlinkt sind', 'editOld': 'alte Version bearbeiten', ///// edit old version, or revert 'rv': 'zurück', 'revert': 'zurücksetzen', 'revertHint': 'Auf %s zurücksetzen', 'defaultpopupRedlinkSummary': 'Rotlink auf %s mit Popups entfernt', 'defaultpopupFixDabsSummary': 'BKL-Link auf %s mit Popups korrigiert', 'defaultpopupFixRedirsSummary': 'Weiterleitung mit Popups korrigiert: %s → %s', 'defaultpopupExtendedRevertSummary': 'Auf die Version vom %s von Benutzer %s, Versionsnummer %s zurückgesetzt (mit Popups)', 'defaultpopupRevertToPreviousSummary': 'Auf Vorgängerversion der Version %s zurückgesetzt (mit Popups)', 'defaultpopupRevertSummary': 'Auf Version %s zurückgesetzt (mit Popups)', 'defaultpopupQueriedRevertToPreviousSummary': 'Auf Vorgängerversion der Version $1 vom $2 von $3 zurückgesetzt (mit Popups)', 'defaultpopupQueriedRevertSummary': 'Auf Version $1 vom $2 von $3 zurückgesetzt (mit Popups)', 'defaultpopupRmDabLinkSummary': 'BKL-Link auf %s mit Popups entfernt', 'Redirects': 'Leitet weiter', // as in Redirects to ... ' to ': ' auf ', // as in Redirects to ... 'Bypass redirect': 'Weiterleitung ersetzen', 'Fix this redirect': 'Diese Weiterleitung reparieren', 'disambig': 'BKL', ///// add or remove dab etc. 'disambigHint': 'Diesen Link auf die Begriffsklärungsseite %s ersetzen', 'Click to disambiguate this link to:': 'Klicken zum Ersetzen dieses Begriffsklärungslinks auf:', 'remove this link': 'Diesen Link entfernen', 'remove all links to this page from this article': 'Alle Links dieses Artikels auf diese Seite entfernen', 'remove all links to this disambig page from this article': 'Alle Links dieses Artikels auf diese Begriffsklärungsseite entfernen', 'mainlink': 'Benutzerlink', ///// links, watch, unwatch 'wikiLink': 'Wikilink', 'wikiLinks': 'Wikilinks', 'links here': 'zeigt hierher', 'whatLinksHere': 'Links auf diese Seite', 'what links here': 'Links auf diese Seite', 'WhatlinkshereHint': 'Liste aller Seiten, die auf %s zeigen', 'unwatchShort': 'ent-', 'watchThingy': 'beobachten', // called watchThingy because {}.watch is a function 'watchHint': '%s zur persönlichen Beobachtungsliste hinzufügen', 'unwatchHint': '%s von der persönlichen Beobachtungsliste entfernen', 'Only found one editor: %s made %s edits': 'Nur einen Autor gefunden: %s machte %s Bearbeitungen', '%s seems to be the last editor to the page %s': '%s scheint der letzte Autor von %s zu sein', 'rss': 'RSS', ///////////////////////////////////// // diff previews ///////////////////////////////////// 'Diff truncated for performance reasons': 'Unterschied aus Geschwindigkeitsgründen gekürzt', 'Old revision': 'Alte Version', 'New revision': 'Neue Version', 'Something went wrong :-(': 'Irgendetwas ging schief :-(', 'Empty revision, maybe non-existent': 'Leere, vielleicht nichtexistierende Version', 'Unknown date': 'Unbekanntes Datum', ///////////////////////////////////// // other special previews ///////////////////////////////////// 'Empty category': 'Leere Kategorie', 'Category members (%s shown)': 'Kategorieeinträge (%s angezeigt)', 'No image links found': 'Keine Bildlinks gefunden', 'File links': 'Dateilinks', 'not commons': 'Keine Datei mit diesem Namen in Wikimedia Commons vorhanden.', 'commons only': 'Diese Datei kommt aus Wikimedia Commons.', 'No image found': 'Kein Bild gefunden', 'commons dupe': 'Die gleiche Datei scheint es auch in Wikimedia Commons zu geben.', 'commons conflict': 'In Wikimedia Commons gibt es eine andere Datei mit gleichem Namen.', ///////////////////////////////////// // user-related actions and info ///////////////////////////////////// 'user': 'Benutzer', ///// user page, talk, email, space 'user page': 'Benutzerseite', 'user talk': 'Benutzer-\ndiskussion', 'edit user talk': 'Benutzer-\ndiskussion bearbeiten', 'leave comment': 'Kommentar hinterlassen', 'email': 'E-Mail', 'email user': 'E-Mail an diesen Benutzer', 'EmailuserHint': 'Eine E-Mail an %s senden', 'space': '-unterseiten', // short form for userSpace link 'PrefixindexHint': 'Benutzerseiten von %s anzeigen', 'count': 'zählen', ///// contributions, tree, log 'edit counter': 'Beitragszähler', 'katelinkHint': 'Zählen der Beiträge von %s', 'contribs': 'Beiträge', 'contributions': 'Beiträge', 'ContributionsHint': 'Listet die Beträge von %s auf', 'tree': 'Baum', 'contribsTreeHint': '%ss Beiträge nach Namensraum und Artikel durchstöbern', 'log': 'Logbuch', 'user log': 'Benutzerlogbuch', 'userLogHint': '%ss Benutzerlogbuch anzeigen', 'arin': 'In ARIN nachschlagen', ///// ARIN lookup, block user or IP 'Look up %s in ARIN whois database': '%s in der ARIN-Whois-Datenbank nachschlagen', 'unblockShort': 'ent-', 'block': 'sperren', 'block user': 'Benutzer sperren', 'IpblocklistHint': '%s freigeben', 'BlockipHint': '%s am Bearbeiten hindern', 'block log': 'Sperrlogbuch', 'blockLogHint': 'Das Sperrlogbuch für %s anzeigen', 'protectLogHint': 'Das Seitenschutzlogbuch für %s anzeigen', 'pageLogHint': 'Das Seitenlogbuch für %s anzeigen', 'deleteLogHint': 'Das Löschlogbuch für %s anzeigen', 'Invalid %s %s': 'Die Option %s ist falsch: %s', ///////////////////////////////////// // Autoediting ///////////////////////////////////// 'Enter a non-empty edit summary or press cancel to abort': 'Bitte Bearbeitungszusammenfassung eingeben oder Abbrechen auswählen.', 'Failed to get revision information, please edit manually.\n\n': 'Abruf der Versionsinformationen gescheitert, bitte händisch bearbeiten.\n\n', 'The %s button has been automatically clicked. Please wait for the next page to load.': 'Der %s-Schalter wurde automatisch ausgewählt. Bitte warten, bis die nächste Seite geladen ist.', 'Could not find button %s. Please check the settings in your javascript file.': 'Der %s-Schalter konnte nicht gefunden werden. Bitte Einstellungen in der persönlichen Javascriptdatei prüfen.', ///////////////////////////////////// // Popups setup ///////////////////////////////////// 'Open full-size image': 'Vollbild öffnen', 'zxy': 'zxy' }; // Popups-Einstellungen popupFixRedirs=true; // Weiterleitungen korrigieren popupRedirAutoClick=wpDiff; // Was passiert beim Korrigieren von Weiterleitungen popupFixDabs=true; // BKL-Links korrigieren; sehr wichtig! popupRedlinkRemoval=true; // Rotlinks entfernen popupAdminLinks=true; // Bin zwar kein Admin, aber die Lösch- und Schutzlogbuchlinks sind popupRevertSummaryPrompt=true; // popupDabRegex='Auf dieser Seite werden mehrere Bedeutungen des Begriffs erklärt oder // unterschieden.'; // popupStubRegexp='Dieser Artikel\s(.*\s)?ist extrem kurz'; // Funktioniert nicht so recht, muss ich mich mal erkundigen